Quarry Clowder
The Quarry Clowder is one of the three Clowders. It resides mostly in The Quarry, as obvious by the name, and was the first to use the name 'Clowder.' History Needs agreement, but here's a proto-version Many generations before the start of the series, a group of cats escaped a kitten mill. These cats stayed together and found their way to the Mountains, where they then split off. Some joined the local tribes, while others made their way to the Quarry, and eventually, the Forest. As the group within the Quarry gathered members, it began to grow more organized. When the groups began to interact again, the cats of the Quarry developed a name for themselves: the Quarry Clowder. Its Members Quarry Clowder cats tend to be short-legged and long-furred. They carry heavy genetic influence from Persians, Munchkins, Chantillies/Tiffanies, Turkish Vans, and Nebelungs. The most common fur colors in the Clowder are gray, black and brown. Common patterns are ticked and/or mackerel tabby, tuxedo, and van. Frequent eye colors are orange and yellow. Each member has the power of either enhanced speed or air manipulation, depending on their personality. More clever, energetic cats get speed, while stronger, braver cats get air manipulation. These powers are bestowed upon them by the Clowder's Spirit Crystal, the Blood Quartz. Culture & Government Medicine The Quarry Clowder is very open to outsiders, and this attitude is taught at a young age. It has many times helped with their genetic health, leading to a lack of disabled kittens. However, due to this lack of experience with the disabled, most that end up living in the Clowder are treated poorly and misunderstood. Due to that, it's common for healers to euthanize patients that are too difficult to treat, and is even accepted by the main populace as well. Leadership Leadership in the Clowder is semi-democratic, with cats over the age of 6 months allowed to vote on major decisions. The Clowder's Commander serves more as a military leader, but has nearly full control over foreign policy. If members of the Clowder feel they aren't being listened to, they will make it known very clearly. Family, Love & Religion Families are very tightly knit, and blood is very respected. Kittens and parents are expected to take care of older family members when they retire, but no sooner. Love is viewed as something to appreciate, and there is acceptance of same-gender couples within the Clowder. Often, when kittens reach 10-12 months old, they will experiment romantically with different genders and partners. This promiscuity isn't viewed as odd or undesirable, just normal. There is very little religion. Most members of the Clowder are atheistic or agnostic, with mixed beliefs about an afterlife. Folklore Tales vary from family to family, but here are the most common ones. * The Red Dog - A red dog antagonizes an ancient version of the Clowder. Tail-Fur, a close (fictional) friend of Flame, outwits the dog by poisoning him with a snake bite. * Revenge of the Red Dog - The red dog returns to wreak havoc, but Tail-Fur yet again outwits him by getting him stuck in one of the many tunnels within the Quarry. The dog appears to drown when the tunnels flood that night, but instead turns into many tiny fish, thus populating the tunnels and river with the scarlet fish that the Clowder still enjoys to this day. * Discovery of the Blood Quartz - Flame and the leader of the forest Clowder are meeting in an attempt to make peace. However, their negotiations don't succeed. There is a surprise attack that night, and Flame is fatally wounded despite the Quarry Clowder winning. Healers fail to treat him, and he gives his farewells. After his death, the blood he shed forms into a blood red quartz in the center of camp, and the members of the Clowder can feel the power emitting from it. * The Silver Serpent - Hunters are going to hunt and not returning. Crystal, leader of the Clowder in this story, sends a small patrol to investigate. The party returns sans a member and explains that there's a giant, fanged rock that attacked them. Crystal doesn't believe this and investigates only to find that their allegations are correct. The rock -- which is really a snake -- challenges her to a duel for the land. Crystal accepts, and the two fight. After a particularly swift and strong blow, she appears to have killed the creature, however, it bursts and the bits up flesh that made it form into smaller snakes and lizards, which hide themselesv within the rocks. Crystal is angered by this and says she won, and that they should leave, but one of the snakes states, "You haven't yet. In order to truly chase us off, you must kill each one of us." Other As there are so many snakes on their territory, kittens are discouraged from exploring without a hunter nearby. This also translates to their songs. For example, one of the most popular kitten songs is "Don't Get Bit By A Snake." "Don't Get Bit By a Snake" Don't get bit by a snaaaake! You will ''die!'' Don't get bit by a snaaaake! You will ''cry!'' (Repeat as many times as needed to annoy everyone around you.) Doooon't, get biiit, by a snake! Category:Clowder Category:Quarry Clowder Category:Worldbuilding